El pequeño regalo
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Ereri. Los ojos de ambos brillaban, mientras que los movimientos que el pelinegro desempeñaba eran sexys, experimentados, como si toda una vida hubiese estado practicando aquello. Tal vez eso era cierto, quién sabe. —Te mueres por darme una mordida, ¿No, Eren? Me deseas… Quieres hundirte en mí hasta no poder más… Doblemente sucio —.


Hola!

Aquí vengo con un pequeño One shot Ereri, el cual llegó a mi mente de forma mágica (?).

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco espero consegui dinero escribiendo yaoi entre sus personajes xD.

Sin más que decir, Let's go to read…

Oh, por cierto, gracias por leer.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? Sé que lo hará, ya que soy quien mejor te conoce, Levi —.

Un alegre castaño tras descubrir los ojos de un pequeño hombre, enseñó el que sería el hogar de ambos.

Por muchos años había trabajado para poder tener un hogar decente para su vida matrimonial, aunque claro, a escondidas del mayor. Y ahora que lo tenía, no podía evitar sentirse en extremo alegre.

Un regalo para el amor de su vida siempre le terminaba causando más emoción a él que al hombre que tenía como esposo.

Cual niño contento y entusiasmado de recibir una muestra de gratitud y aceptación por el regalo, enseñó todos y cada uno de los lugares que conformaban la casa aún vacía. Ya luego la amoblaría junto a su amado Levi.

No pudo evitar hace hincapié en la enorme bañera, la gran habitación matrimonial principal, y aquel cuarto dedicado sólo al pelinegro. Porque un cuarto de limpieza sólo para él era un detalle que no se podía pasar por alto.

No cuando eras un fanático de la limpieza como Levi Ackerman.

Una nueva sonrisa se posó sobre los labios del menor en el lugar, y al no ver mayor gesto en el parco rostro de su esposo, lo apretujó con fuerza en sus brazos como se abrazaría a un tierno peluche, dejando claras aún más las diferencias físicas entre ambos. Aunque no era como si en fuerza no estuviesen casi iguales.

Pequeño, pero enormemente peligroso. Así era el mayor en edad.

—Vamos, ¡Di algo! ¡No puedes negar que te gustó! Vamos, vamos… ¿O me dirás que no la quieres? Ya sé, no me quieres y quieres el divorcio porque todo es muy grande… Es eso, ¿No? ¡¿No?! —.

Como todo un mocoso de lastimados sentimientos se hizo la víctima, alejándose del cuerpo que había mantenido cautivo entre sus brazos.

Sus verdes ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas de cocodrilo, demasiado falsas para poder aparentar realidad. El chico era un manipulador de lo peor, pero aún con su pésimo juego en su rol de actor, Levi le creía todo. No le quedaba de otra.

Un corto suspiro se dejó oír en la estancia, y es que los nervios del Ackerman estaban por causar un cortocircuito a su precaria paciencia. El mocoso siempre lo exasperaba hasta límites insospechados, pero al fin y al cabo no podía odiarlo.

En silencio observó el anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, apreciando lo brillante que estaba.

Ya eran tres años desde el día en el que se casaron, y aún pese a los problemas, ambos estaban realmente bien. Más de lo que pudo esperar algún día, y el doble de lo que alguien como él pudiera merecer.

Pero le agradecía a Eren por todo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. De no ser por él, de seguro hubiera seguido perdido por la vida, viviendo bajo sus propias leyes enormemente destructivas con el entorno y consigo mismo.

Eren no sólo era su amor. Éste se había convertido en su centro, su gravedad… Su sol de radiante sonrisa y cálidos toques que lo derretían por completo.

El más bajito mordió su labio inferior un par de veces, y tras algunos segundos en completo mutismo tras sus intensos pensamientos, volteó hacia su malcriado esposo, al cual se colgó de su cuello para robarle un beso de los que sólo él podía dar, los cuales iban dirigidos sólo a Eren y nadie más.

Ambos cuerpos se abrazaron en cuanto el contacto se afianzó. No podían evitarlo, era una reacción tan natural que ya Levi no la rechazaba. Al menos no del todo.

Entre besos, mordidas y algunas lamidas juguetonas llegaron al cuarto de limpieza, el cual le había sido dedicado a la limpia 'esposa' del matrimonio Jaeger Ackerman. Le pertenecía a Levi por derecho, así que era libre de hacer y deshacer con él.

Manteniendo esa idea en mente guio a su inmaduro esposo tras algunos rudos empujones, aunque en ningún momento el beso se cortó, pese a que ambas respiraciones algo erráticas hacían escasear el aire en los pulmones de ambos.

Bah, nada de eso importaba cuando la pasión estaba de por medio.

Tras llegar al lugar deseado, el más bajito cortó el húmedo beso con un sonido indecente, apreciando a penas se hubo alejado que el rostro y la expresión de su adorable mocoso había cambiado por completo.

Ya no era 'su niño' el que estaba ahí junto a él en la solitaria habitación. No. Quien estaba era la bestia, aquel que bajo un excelente disfraz de niño bueno, escondía un poderoso ser corrompido lleno de instintos salvajes y seducción.

Y ese era el que llegaba a dominarlo en su totalidad. Sólo bajo él Levi dejaba ver esa parte oculta del resto, en la que él no era más que una frágil criatura fácil de manipular. El que podía enamorarse y amar de una forma tan intensa como lo hacía el de ojos verdes.

—Me encanta, mocoso… Y no, el divorcio aún no te daré el gusto de probar. A cambio de eso, ¿Te gustaría saber cuan agradecido estoy por tu detalle? O más bien, el agradecido debes ser tú, ya que por fin seré tu puta esposa como más lo deseas, la que te espera totalmente desnudo con un pequeño delantal en el momento en el que entres a casa… Y adivina, podrás hacerme todas las cochinadas que quieras… Sucio —.

Más bien el de pensamientos sucios era el pelinegro, pero le gustaba culpar de todo al más alto.

Volviendo a mordisquear sus labios, comenzó a desnudarse con lentitud, mientras que la bestia lo miraba en silencio, como calculando cada uno de los pasos del más bajito. Quizás eran algo así como un lujurioso gatito en presencia de un fiero tigre bipolar, el que estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo aquel jueguito con el fin de saborear a fondo al felinito culpable de que sus más bajos instintos lo estuvieran dominando.

Las prendas cayeron al piso de la habitación, dejando a la vista la blanca piel de Levi, la cual lucía sumamente deseable para Eren.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban, mientras que los movimientos que el pelinegro desempeñaba eran sexys, experimentados, como si toda una vida hubiese estado practicando aquello. Tal vez eso era cierto, quién sabe.

—Te mueres por darme una mordida, ¿No, Eren? Me deseas… Quieres hundirte en mí hasta no poder más… Doblemente sucio —.

Descarado y mal hablado como sólo él podía ser, hizo que sus pequeñas manos recorrieran su propio cuerpo para lucirse aún más, dando un espectacular show privado para quien ya no aguantaba más.

Si Levi quería ser brutalmente devorado, lo sería.

Después de todo Eren no era tan mal esposo como para no satisfacerlo. Pues aún en su modo bestia, seguía amando a su preciada joya con el amor de todos los corazones juntos.

—Oh, Levi… Te amo, maldita sea… Eres completamente mío. Enloquecería si no fuera de esta forma —.

La voz ronca y sensual del menor resonó en los oídos del Ackerman, provocándole un escalofrío tan fuerte que su estampa se vio afectada.

Mal movimiento para el felino, su debilidad era una de las cosas que un depredador más amaba de sus presas.

—Dile bye bye a la limpieza de este lugar, meine liebe… De aquí limpio no saldrás —.

El cuerpo más bajo fue aprisionado de un segundo a otro contra la pared, aunque el pelinegro lejos de mostrar una mirada temerosa en sus ojos azul-grisáceos, sonrió.

—Me obsesiona la limpieza, no lo niego… Pero nunca he dicho que no me guste jugar sucio, Eren… ¿Contento? —.

El sentir como los dientes de su esposo se encajaban en su delicado cuello, lo hizo sonrojar. Apenas soltando un jadeo, separó las piernas para mayor comodidad, aunque eso resultaba una invitación más que obvia para Eren Jaeger, quien lo único que deseaba era amar a Levi en cuerpo y alma…

…Como lo comenzó a hacer en ese momento. Aunque eso, es otra historia para contar.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Asdf es mi primer Ereri, y soy una bitch por no poner un lemon que calzaría a la perfección con todo (?). Como siempre, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Mi OTP es y siempre será el Eruri, pero hay algo dentro del Eren x Levi que me gusta mucho.

Quizás es la brutalidad que podría tener Eren xD ese salvajismo oculto que de seguro podría con Levi por completo. Who knows.

Como sea, espero sus comentarios uwu ya que ellos me animan a seguir y continuar. Aunque también me gustaría leer sus sugerencias. Estoy siempre dispuesta a escribir cosas personalizadas (?). Si me dicen su idea a cerca de algo que quisieran leer, yo encantada lo escribo xD

Bueno, eso es todo .lll.

Ciao.


End file.
